Talk:Fiora/@comment-3493296-20150723014431/@comment-24496127-20150727021542
And my point is that she doesn't just invalidate tanks. At least no more so than Tryndamere Yasuo or Yi do. No offense intended, but you act like a tank can do more if a full build Yi jumps on him than they can if a Fiora does. Sure you could say thornmail hurts a YI more, but a lifesteal item with Elixarof Wrath will just make him outheal you. Tryndamere will slow you and murder you, Yasuo will cut through your armor and just dps you down, it's what they're meant to do. There are tons of champions where beyond a certain point there just isn't any counterplay to them that one person can access, and while that's arguably bad design, it's a team game. If you're the adc and go against a farmed nasus you'll lose(Unless maybe if you're a late game vayne/Kalista), sure some could outplay it, which is your whole point I suppose, but others just can't, such as Draven. Just like that, some tanks can beat Fiora. For example, Maokai can beat her, as long as he baits the parry, just by his base damages, malphite can just use his q and she'll basically never catch him if she decides to ult him, and while Sion is one tank that can't stop her, even he can ult away if he has to, although it's admittably harder on him, because his kit just isn't made to have dueling potential. Still, it's not as though her ult forces tanks to go afk and die, many can just back off, in the same way you don't just duel a Zed after he ults you, you don't fight a late game Fiora if she ults you. Unless you can kite her. I really feel like you're just seeing the numbers and possible strength, and not the situation needed for this to happen. It's like saying Gnar's ult is op because it CAN stun an entire team. Sure it can, but it can also just miss. Balancing based on ideal scenario isn't healthy for the game, because it makes something weak in almost all other cases. They shouldn't make Katarina's ult stop just by taking damage because she happened to be picked against a team with no hard cc, ya know? Lastly, making her passive scale with level is seriously a terrible idea. It would just make tank Fiora the new thing, because then she could proc the passive infinitely to melt tanks down, since if it wasn't worthwhile to proc it then clearly they failed with her rework, meaning it would need to scale at least decently well. If you think her melting tanks while building in a way that counters them is bad, with your idea she would build tanky and still do the same thing, just slow and with a lot less counterplay, since now she can't be bursted down. Basically, she would become the new Ekko, where it's just more rewarding to build tank due to the kit's setup. It may even push her into being a cinderhulk jungler, although that's admittably reaching.